


Fête 節日

by ennbaku



Category: Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011)
Genre: Christmas Party, Dancing, M/M, Past
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennbaku/pseuds/ennbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>關鍵字：圓場，聖誕，跳舞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fête 節日

**Author's Note:**

> 噗浪上的許願池還願文。  
> 許願人：加嘉

隻身立在走道，面對搖擺或旋轉隨時可能的襲來，吉姆不刻意閃躲，只輕側身子，任輕柔相擁的身影滑過眼前。音樂間歇時，一位女士朝他走近，邀他入座一旁圓桌的空位：「或你會請我跳一支舞？」吉姆不記得曾見過她。她的名字早在他與她握手時消散成零碎的音節。

今晚過後吉姆也不會記得她。

當他猶豫著拒絕的說辭，一隻手搭上他的腰，吉姆不需要思考就知道是誰。況且，也不會有別人了。

「若你一支舞也沒跳，那今晚就太無趣了。」比爾·海頓在他耳邊說，當他回過頭時比爾的目光停留在那名女士，他皺眉的瞬間卻被捉住，他感覺腰間的手收得緊了一些，拇指在他背上畫著不規則的圓。比爾對他微笑：「來吧。」

「我不確定我們該。」  
「但我確定。」

他就這樣被拉進一曲慢舞。

比爾的手仍在他腰上，向下滑落幾吋，吉姆終於屈服將手搭上對方肩膀。間奏時比爾向他靠得再近一點，說：「若你放鬆一點就能跳得和我一樣好。」  
他後退回他們原本的距離，接下這個玩笑：「別踩到我的鞋。」

他們輕擁，旋律溜過他們，帶起小幅度的搖擺。比爾的下巴抵著他肩膀與頸的交界，吉姆始終沒有讓自己也把頭靠上比爾的肩。這裡不像從前，他想，這不是他們從學院舞會溜走，在夜晚的無人草坪邊醉邊唱邊旋轉彼此。圓場裡有無數雙敏銳的眼，即使現在多是醉的。他不認為他們真在乎他，但比爾，那是另一回事。他們愛他。

從步伐間吉姆感覺到他們正緩慢地移動離開擁擠的光源，穿越滿場誇張過份的裝飾，抵達派對邊緣正是一曲結束，尾音落下時比爾牽起他的手說：「跟我來。」

※

他們快步行過無人的走道，吉姆不時回望，經過兩次轉彎後比爾推開一扇木門，拉著他來到室外一片茂密的林。吉姆不記得曾到過這裡。

吉姆意識到他們的手仍牽著，兩人的掌心皆微微出汗，他想鬆開手時比爾向後退了一步，跌靠在樹叢。緊抱著他。葉上振落的露水沾濕他的臉，吉姆感覺到自己身體的緊繃和兩人間逐漸擴散的溫暖。他看向比爾，比爾吻他。

他閉著眼，吻得深時他才感覺自己是醉的，又或許是比爾醉了，吉姆想，過去這樣的時刻他從未是清醒的。比爾輕咬他的舌尖。

「沒事的。不會有人看見我們。」比爾說，如此他們便能隱形。

「聖誕快樂。」吉姆說，他就是他的節日。

 

曾有過這樣的時候。

※

吉姆在看見比爾向安恩遞出酒杯後起身離開。

他在過道上遇見史邁利，吉姆什麼也沒說，繼續快步向前，甚至將跑起來，經過數個轉彎後用力將門推開，他聽見金屬掉落地面的聲音，他沒有回頭地走，消失在深不見底的林裡。

 

「（能『成為他人的節日』這種事難道對你來說無足輕重？）」

**Author's Note:**

> 標題與文末一句皆出自羅蘭·巴特《戀人絮語》「特定的日子」一章。  
> 引用中保留括號是為了和原書相對應。
> 
> 「戀人感到與情人的任何一次相會都像是一次節日。」


End file.
